Talk:Charlie Gardner/@comment-26521806-20160203182112/@comment-27418159-20160414021842
+Rhsaglan:I still love him despite that because eventually they will Have develope out of that. I love that he is a nice and hopeless romantic he does have positives with him. But I feel like Riley would of moved on from Lucas longer with Charlie before she realized she still really liked Lucas and before Lucas realized he still really liked Riley if Charlie was actually not stalker like I feel like Rucas is still end game the story is doing things differently then boy meets world did with corpanga.i have a feeling it is why Lucas and Maya had trouble communicating as more than friends in girl meets Texas part 2&3 and in girl meets the new year. But I feel like Lucas and Riley would of moved on from each other and stayed friends for awhile longer before Rucas realized they still really liked each other.I think the next time Rucas breaks up and before they get back together after Rucas realizes they still really like each other that they need to give Riley a love interest that is not stalker like.the series is trying not to make it Too obvious that Rucas will end up Together but ever since girl Meets Texas part 2&3,Girl meets the new year and girl Meets Legacy and many other epsoides from Season 2 the writers are making it too obvious Rucas is patterned after Corpanga. But then again girl meets world is a different version of boy meets world but I feel like the writers need to try hard with obstacles because season 1&2 are too obvious Rucas will be end game especially in girl meets first date when he says he will remember his first date with Riley,then Maya says she would marry anyone but Lucas. Then in girl meets Texas part 3 Maya says she loves making fun of Lucas because she loves tearing him down while he needs Riley to build him to listen to his stories...etc... I think the series is trying to say Rucas is end game they are just trying not to make it too obvious like boy meets world did with corpanga.I think Riley and Maya know Rucas are not like brother&Sister and are meant to last forever but Riley is also just focused on Maya's happiness and Maya is trying to fix things with Rucas so Rucas can be together forever. but I feel like Maya will eventually find someone like Shawn now has Katy. I feel like Maya is heading down the same as Shawn while Riley&Lucas are heading down the same road as Riley's parents. But I agree I think Riley broke up with Charlie because of him being stalker like and because she still has feelings for Lucas romantically while Lucas likes Maya and still really romantically likes Riley. But I feel like they would of been apart longer before Rucas realized they were meant to be like corpanga if Riley was actually with someone was not stalker like and while Lucaya realized they were better off as friends while Rucas is better off being like corpanga and being together forever.